Robotic Showdown
by TheKingofBlades
Summary: After starting the creation of better and new cyborgs, Sektor hires the Black Dragon to kidnap students from San Fransokyo Institue of Technology, in order to accelerate the production. And it's up to the Big Hero 6, along with a group of fighters and the special forces, to stop them. A sequel to "The Scripts of Doom"
1. New Plan

**IMPORTANT NOTE: To all MK fans who are accurate with franchise's current storyline, this a sequel to a fanfic "The Scripts of Doom". Not that I'm implying you should read it first, but in case you wonder why some characters in this story are working together or even alive, you know why.**

* * *

"Hey, you two!" said an officer wearing a suit, which looked like a ninja, pointing to two guards at a fence, which surrounded a big storage building.

"There's no time for chatting!" said the officer once again "We can't be exposed!"

"But Sir, what's the risk?" said one of them "No one's going to show up"

"No one but them…" said the other guard

"What do you mean with them, Mel?" said the guard

"You know, them, the ones who left us"

"The last thing I heard about, they were in China"

"So what? They're trying to hunt us down!" said Mel "If I were you, Chuck, I wouldn't be so comfortable-"

"I told you guys to Shut up!" interrupted the officer "Go back to your tasks immediately! The Lin Kuei does not accept lack of attitude, starting with both of you!"

The officer walked away, leaving the two guards guarding the place.

"Man! He's such a grump!" said Chuck "Who would sneak into this place in the dark of night?"

Mel looked to him sarcastically "I don't know, what about those ex-Lin kuei members?"

"You mean that yellow cyborg and that smoke guy?"

"Yeah! And that blue one"

"Oh, I remember that one, I forgot his name; he has fire powers, doesn't he?"

"Actually I have Ice powers, and my name is Sub-zero!" said a voice coming from their back, as they turned around, all what they saw was a blast of ice freezing them. Then suddenly, they got punched, sending them upwards. They landed on the ground; Mel recovered and saw that it was the blue ninja who punched them. He tried to attack him with one of his blades, but the Cyromancer avoided his attack and punched him several times, knocking him out.

Mike tried to intervene, but was knocked by another blue ninja, which had short hair.

"Stay away!" she said and grabbed him, smashing him to the ground.

Sub-zero looked to the two beaten guards and quickly stood behind a pile of industrial barrels, soon, his comrade walked to his direction.

"I'm impressed with your skills, Frost" he said "Where are the others?"

"They must be here any minute" she said

Suddenly, a smoke appeared in their front, revealing to be Smoke, and Cyrax came out by his teleport mechanics from the ground.

"So, this is it?" said Cyrax

"According to our previous sources, this must be it" said Sub-zero "Sektor must be inside that storage, and who knows what he's planning now"

"This is not going to be easy" said Frost "especially if we want to keep undercover"

"Let's handle those guards who are rooming around here" said Smoke "but we have to do it silently, preventing from getting caught, then we go inside".

They heard a guard coming closer, Frost climbed on the barrels and saw that two guards were coming to their direction; she gave the guys a signal that soon they would have some company. Cyrax climbed on another barrel pile and looked to Frost, nodding to her. As the two guards passed by, they both pushed two barrels down, knocking the guards.

"One less" said Frost satisfied as she climbed down "What are we going to do with them?"

"You mean the guards?" asked Smoke, she nodded

"We can hide in those barrels" said Cyrax "They don't seem to be full"

The team grabbed some nearby barrels, opened them, and stuffed the guards inside. When Sub-zero opened one he saw that it had some unusual metalic scrap at the bottom, he took one and examined, however, since he couldn't clearly see or know what it was, he put in his pocket.

"Come on guys! Let's keep moving" said Smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the storage, several warriors were guarding the place walking around, there were also some machines producing metallic parts. On a platform, was a red cyborg with his arms crossed looking down at the production, that person was Sektor.

"It's not enough!" he murmured,

"Anything wrong?" asked a black ninja getting close, it was Noob Saibot

"This production is too low, we have to get more specialists in robotics"

"But that's everyone we have left"

"We need more, not only scientists, but also

"What are you complaining about?" shouted a voice from behind

Sektor and Noob saibot turned around and saw Kano with his arms crossed and decided to get closer to him.

"We need to increase this production!" demanded Sektor

"Don't ask me" replied Kano "I'm not the one who wants to build a whole army of high tech robots"

"This isn't simply an army of robots, this is the new generation of Lin Kuei cyborgs and killing machines, completely improved, and ready to take any orders, and I, shall be their leader, the strongest of them all"

"And you think this is something you can build in day? You've got to be kidding…"

"We could, if those workers and you comrades would do a better job!"

"Well, I just got bad news" said a female voice going up the stairs to the platform

"Kira, perfect time!" said Kano "Sektor was just arguing about a low scale production"

"And there's more to complain" she said

"What happened?" asked Sektor

"We're running out of titanium"

"What?" shouted the cyborg "This is impossible!"

"Well Sektor, I guess you have to find another way to build your army" concluded Kano

"That means our deal is over" said Kira and looked down from the platform's end, "Jarek! Come on, We're leaving"

"Hold on!" shouted Sektor "You shall not go anywhere, we had a deal!"

"Did I miss anything?" said Jarek getting to the platform, just to get shushed by Kira

"Okay… I believe you're mistaken with how this business work" said Kano glaring at Sektor, "We simply supplied you with the materials, It's not our business if you can't keep up "

"Well, get more titanium and scientists, I'll pay you the double"

"Whoa! Do you think it's easy to get both of them? One is expensive and the other one difficult!"

"Who said you have to buy? Steal it, you're professionals in that"

"How do you think we got all of those?" asked Kira sarcastically

"And the scientists are in our side" said Jarek

"They're still not enough" said Noob

"there aren't many scientists willingly to work for the lin kuei or black dragon, you know?" said Kano "And we can't simply break in in some random laboratory and kidnap some of them, without knowing if they are specialized in robotics"

"I know just the place!" replied Kira

"Where?" asked Sektor

"Ever heard of SFIT?"

"What?"

"I mean, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology" said Kira "They do have many people specialized in robotics, perhaps we can pay a little visit…"

* * *

As Kira was telling them about her idea which she just came up with, they didn't realize that they were being spied this whole time. Above them, by a window, an agent peeked to see what where they doing, and tried to hear them. This person was no one else but Sonya Blade. She kept hidden in the roof, so that she would be out of sight of any guards roaming the area.

"Hmm" she mused "After long hours of interrogation, Kobra finally said something useful"

She took a device out of her pocket and holded into an open space at the window, she slowly rotated a button and then put one earplug,

"Come on Kira, say something "she said for herself, suddenly she could hear their conversation, which, unfortunately, wasn't very clear.

" _We…go…. San Fransokyo….kidnap scientists…. Get titanium…. Large deposit"_

Sonya swaggered as the hearing device lost distance from them, and suddenly only heard some guy shouting, as she looked through the window, she saw that they were looking serious to each other and saw that the scientist were running away and at the same time.

* * *

"Sir! We're under attack!" screamed a guard

"What? Never mind! Protect the production, we cannot lose it!" argued Sektor,

He and the black dragon members looked to the containers entrance and saw the guards shooting at some unknown people who hid as they shoot, until the moment they threw something he immediately recognized, a round metallic ball which detonated into a big explosion. He realized who was the attacker and simply chuckled. Kano, who also knew who it was, got closer to the cyborg with his arms crossed, smirking.

"I guess we have company" said Kano

Cyrax jumped out of the smoke caused by his bomb, and hit a guard, who was standing nearby, with a flying kick, as some other ones approached, he threw two detonators, which exploded, blastimg them away. As he got closer to the machinery, where the robots parts where being build, several lin kuei warriors surrounded him.

Just before they could get closer to him, Sub-zero, followed by Frost and Smoke, stormed into the place, shooting attacks and knocking out other guards. As they were dealing with them,

"Bring the big weapons!" commanded Sektor to some guards, as he looked to the place being attacked "We cannot lose the production!"

Kano looked nervous to the situation and saw that there was only one option left.

"Let's get out of here!" he told to the fellow back dragon members.

But as they ran into one of the building's exit, Sonya surprised them by crashing the window and landing in front of them

"You're not going anywhere!" she shouted,

"Well, well" said Kira "If it isn't the special forces' Snoop"

"It's over Kano" said Sonya "You're coming back with me, including the both of you

"Ahhh, hello baby… did you miss me so much you had to stalk me until here?" Said Kano crossing his arms

"Oh please, as if you where even my type" said Sonya "And it was your dear friend Kobra, who told me where you are"

"Good, he brought you right into your own DEATH!" said Kano and threw some knifes into Sonya, who avoided them.

He them launched into her, as the other two stepped back watching the fight. Suddenly, both become frozen as sub-zero, who saw them leaving, came to the scene, knocking them away. He interfered the fight but stopped when, for his surprise, saw that Sonya was there.

"Sonya?" he said surprised

"Sub-zero?" she replied

Kano, who recovered from Sonya previous attack, stepped away as they began looking to each other.

"W-What are you doing here?" said the special forces agent,

"I came to stop the Lin Kuei"

"What a nice reunion!" shouted Sektor, coming from the other door from the storage building.

Both of them looked to him, and saw that he was there, along with the black dragon and several cyborgs, or robots, as Sonya suspected by their appearances and Features.

"I guess now I shal give you all a preview" said Sektor "Meet the Tekunin, a new generation of cyborgs, ready to destroy anything, starting with you all"

Sektor looked to the cyborgs, and they all raised their fists into Sonya and Sub-Zero's direction.

"FIRE!" shouted the red cyborg, and the rest shot missiles straight out of their fists.

Sub-zero and Sonya quickly dashed to the other exit, as the missiles began hitting everywhere they stepped. The Blue ninja shouted for his other comrades, who were also leaving the place, but suddenly, a glowing net, which looked like Cyrax's, captured both him and Frost.

"Frost! Cyrax! No!" shouted Sub-zero, wanting to go back and save her

"We have to leave!" said Smoke, convincing him.

* * *

The three left the Storage building, and ran until they reached a point where they wouldn't follow them anymore.

Sonya lifted her hand and turned on a communicator,

"Jax" she said "This is Sonya, over"

" _Sonya! Are you okay? Have you captured Kano?"_

"No, mission has been aborted, they were working for the Lin Kuei and they almost got us"

" _Us? You went solo on this mission!"_

"Sub-zero and Smoke are here with me, it's a long story, there's no time to explain right now, we'll return to base immediately, it's not safe here"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the storage building, several warriors and scientists were packing up the machines. Sektor looked down with his arms crossed, with his eyes glowing red, indicating anger.

"That was close" said Kano looking down below,

"You better fix this!" said Sektor

"Calm down, It's not my fault we had two surprises" Kano glared "We'll get more titanium and scientists, but first of all we'll have to move to a different place"

"Sir" said a warrior approaching them, with two other guards holding Cyrax and Frost, which had their hands tied up.

"We captured those two" said the guard

"We meet again Cyrax" said Sektor "and you're not alone" he looked to Frost

"Lock them up" said Kano "We'll handle them later"

"Since when do you give orders?" asked Sektor

"Since the moment that this operation depends on me and the guys to continue, now, you go settle the production somewhere else, meanwhile I and the other have business to attend in San Fransokyo"

 **Will Sonya be able to stop them in time before they invade SFIT? And what about the Big hero 6? How will they respond? To Be continued…**


	2. A Nasty Surprise

It was a bright sunny day in San Fransokyo, as it always had been for most days during the year. At the city's downtown, several people were gathered at the new Krei Tech building, which was taller than the previous one. In front of that crowd was a stage, which had a podium occupied by a well-known businessmen, this man was no one else but Alistair Krei. He gave an opening speech for the new building.

"And so, this day, shall be the dawn of a new era for Krei Tech.." he said to the crowd "Which was restored thanks to a new technology that should be called as the brightest invention ever made, the microbots, whose creator is right here"

He then looked to the front of the crowd, specifically to five youngsters. He pointed to the smallest of them, who happened to also be the youngest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm round of applause to Hiro Hamada"

The boy shyly smiled and waved to the crowd behind him. Afterwards, the people were celebrating while having drinks and eating snacks from the buffet. Hiro, who was drinking Soda instead, was speaking with two of his friends, Wasabi and Honey lemon.

"Wow, who'd thought we would be in such a fine occasion?" said Honey while sipping some Juice

"Tell me about it, it's amazing!" said Hiro

"This kind of experience is like, once in every ten years" said Wasabi "and who knows when it shall happen next"

"So that's why we should eat as much as we can" said Fred coming closer with a plate full of snacks, munching them.

Gogo, who looked disgusted with her friend eating like a pig, simply came closer sighting "can somebody get him a napkin?" she face palmed

The three kids just chuckled in amuse

"Oh, Hiro! Good that I found you" said walking towards the group "I have to ask how did you made to get those microbots back? I thought that they were all lost after, you know, the attack"

"Well, it was easy actually" said Hiro "they were many who didn't get sucked into the portal and I collected them, meanwhile I decided to build an amount that would be considered enough"

"I have to say, they're ability of building in lesser time it's truly amazing"

"It was the least I could do, I mean, The original idea was to make them help constructions develop at a faster rate. I wanted to show the world that this invention is more than to what happened before"

"And what shall you do now?"

"Nothing really, the semester break is just around the corner and I'll be hanging out with the guys, but first, I'll temporarily disactivate the microbots, just to make sure that they won't fall into the wrong hands"

* * *

Later that day, Hiro and his friends were going home by car. Hiro thought how his life had changed over the year. It was as everything happened too fast, Tadashi's passing, Prof. Callaghan stealing his invention and attempt to kill Krei, going to college and the biggest surprise of all, Baymax. Hiro often thought about the first one, who must be trapped in that weird dimensional world, even if he managed to make a second Baymax, he still considered the possibility of the other one to come back one day. Since it remained with the attack card, it became a ruthless killing machine, which could be a huge threat. But the Japanese-American boy discarded this idea since that the robot must have run down on battery.

"So, what are you guys planning for the next days?" asked Gogo

"Me, nothing much" said Wasabi "I guess I'll just rest for now"

"Me too" said Hiro

"Me three" said Honey Lemon while cleaning her glasses

"Me four" said Gogo

A silent emerged since Fred hadn't answered, the guys looked to him and Gogo looked through the rear view. They could see that he was busy reading a comic book.

"Umm Fred?" asked Honey

"…Who-what is it?" he replied as he put the comic down

"What are you going to do these days?" asked Wasabi

"Me? Spend the whole day reading comic books of course, what else should I do, but right now I'll go to a doctor"

"Why?" asked Hiro

"because I'm suddenly getting really dizzy"

Gogo rolled her eyes, "Maybe because reading in the car causes nausea Einstein?" She asked sarcastically

Fred lied his head to the window and as he looked to the horizon, he could see several clouds forming in the sky, but as he looked down, he saw that those clouds were actually smoke coming from a place.

"Guys! Check out the fire!" he said

They looked at the window.

"Oh my goodness" sighed Honey Lemon "Where could this be?"

"It looks serious" said Wasabi

Gogo saw the smoke, and as she passed a curve, she saw that the smoke was to her right, far away in the horizon. She frowned her eyebrows and widened her eyes as she realized where that fire came from.

"oh boy…" said Gogo "I know just where this smoke is coming from"

"Where?" asked Fred

"Do you guys know what lies to that direction?" she asked

"Umm… the campus?" Said Hiro, and as he looked to Gogo at the back mirror, he saw her nodding repeatedly, realizing what she was trying to say. Wasabi. Fred and Honey Lemon also realized and gasped in shock.

"It can't be!" said Fred shocked.

"We have to do something" said Honey Lemon worried

"Indeed" said Hiro "But first we need Baymax to help us"

"On my way!" said Gogo and stepped hard on the accelerator, thus making the car bolting down the streets.

* * *

People screamed in panic, running away to every single direction, as the fire kept going in one of the buildings by SFIT. One young student ran towards the campus' fields and as he looked behind, he saw some flying objects coming from the smoke. She saw that they began flying down into the grounds and noticed that those things were actually robots. All of them began capturing other students. Before she could ran away, something held her, and as she looked down she saw a knife pressed against her neck. She could hear the person, who was holding her, chuckling.

"Don't you even think to run away" said the person, which was revealed to be a woman "You're coming with us".

"Hurry up Imbeciles!" shouted Jarek to the cyborgs who were"Someone probably has called 911 by now!"

"Kira!" he called to her, who was holding a student, "the same goes to you"

The black dragon member gave the hostage girl to two cyborgs.

"Damn it!" swaggered Kira as she walked to Jarek's direction "Those idiots can't do a task without blowing anything, we specifically told them not to cause destruction"

"Are you done giving your tantrum Kira?" said Kano getting closer "We captured enough now let's get moving, we have some loads of titanium to lo-"

Kano stopped talking as he was surprised to see two cyborgs flying, which had boosters on the sole, getting hit by a giant yellow blob, which send them to the ground. At the same time, several cyborgs were hit by a disc which returned into the direction it came. They looked upwards and saw that others were fighting against what it seemed to be a big red robot.

"What's going on!" argued Kira surprised "W-who are those?"

"No idea" said Kano "But we should move out!"

* * *

The team had made it on time, despite that the campus was under attack. Gogo kept roaming around campus, looking for the ones responsible for this chaos, throwing her disc into enemies who tried to stop her. She

"These guys are robots?" said Gogo through her communicator,

"Yeah, they are" said Fred, in which was jumping around breathing fire.

"They have projectiles" said Wasabi, who had dodged a few, "So be careful you four!"

"But why are they invading the campus?" questioned Honey Lemon worried "They must be up something"

"Those enemies are strong" thought, hiro holding himself on Baymax's back, as the robot fought against some strange looking robots.

"You have superior combat skills compared to me" said Baymax in his gentle voice they kept fighting.

"Baymax, this is no time to chat!" said Hiro.

The robot tried to hit baymax with a back kick, but he managed to grab his leg and swung him, launching him into a group of robots.

"Good one Baymax!" said Hiro

Fred kept jumping around until he saw cyborgs grabbing a few youngsters, and taking them away.

"Man!" shouted Fred "They're taking students with them!"

"He's right!" said Gogo through her communicator "I just saw two being taken by a bearded guy with a laser eyeball and a red haired lady"

"I'll get them" said Wasabi

"Wait! No!" said Hiro, but it was too late, since he saw wasabi running into the damaged building, slashing every enemy he came across.

* * *

As the Young man cleared his way through the campus, he reached the two people, greeting them by launching into them with his laser blades. The two criminals evaded him, and stepped away. Wasabi stand up and pointed his blade into them.

"You two!" he said "Let them go or else!"

"Who are you?" said the red haired girl

"It's none of your business"

"pff!" hissed the man with the laser eyeball "as if you scare me with that fancy suit of yours to make me do what you say"

"This is a last warning, leave them alone or we'll teach you a lesson"

"We?" the lady crossed her arms.

Suddenly the team quickly showed up in the place,

"That's right" affirmed Honey Lemon "Us!"

The bearded man simply began to chuckle, causing the team to look awkwardly into them.

"This is gold" said the man in amuse. "I can't believe that I'm wasting my time with a bunch of dressed up weaklings who think they're scary enough to intimidate me."

"Watch your mouth creep!" said Gogo in anger "Or I'll slice you apart"

The man's look changed, staring at them evilly.

"So you wanna play tough with me? Let's see if you can handle this!"

The man throwed a pair of knives, which Gogo evaded them by docking, but the man curled into a ball, flying into her. She was hit to the ground, and as he would attack her, Wasabi intervened swinging his blades, but the man avoided his attacks. During that moment, the red haired woman, another bearded guy began and many other robots began to interfere. As the group saw how many began to come closer, they dispersed.

* * *

Each of them tried to face a wave of those robots. Baymax was fighting them with his combat abilities, despite that Hiro was pretty vulnerable and had to constantly tell the robot to avoid the attacks behind them. Gogo was running across the campus throwing her maglev discs into them. Wasabi kept slashing uncontrollably, leaving and amount of half sliced robots. Fred jumped as high as he could, and slammed into a group of robots as he fell.

Hoping to outwit the group of robots, Honey lemon lured several robots into a big damaged building. The place was crumbling, encircled by flames. She quickly hid near the entrance, waiting for them to come inside, or as it looked like, to run inside. She quickly pressed some buttons in her purse and took some chem-balls.

"This got to work" she thought nervously. The scientist began stepping away to the building's entrance. However, stepped on a piece of glass, which made a crack enough to get the army's attention. As they spotted the girl, thinking that they had surrounded her, she threw the chem balls into the flames, and dashed away from the building.

Honey Lemon heard a loud explosion came from that faculty, and as she looked back, the building began to collapse. She was amazed that her plan worked.

"Oh my god!" said Gogo who was running by and saw what happened. "You did this Honey?"

"Yeah!" she replied.

Both girls stared at the ruined, but moved back to face the battle. But they realized that the robots were fleeing.

"They're going away!" said Fred through the communicator.

"And they've taken several students!" said Hiro. The boy and his robot were close to the place where the team had split up, and as he saw the robots retreating, he was face to face with the bearded guy with the laser eyeball.

"What are you going to do with them?" demanded Hiro

The man grinned, shaking his head

"You still don't understand that this isn't your business, do you?" said the man with disgust

"Scan complete!" said Baymax unexpectedly.

The man frowned surprised, while Hiro was shocked to see how his robot was unaware of the situation, and diagnosed someone who would likely kill them that moment.

"Baymax! This isn't the time!" he whispered uncomfortably. But the robot simply ignored.

"You have a bionic eyeball which is a replacement of vision from the deficiency caused by the absence of the right eye" said the robot in his gentle voice "And also a steel plate surgically placed over injuries originated by third-degree burnings.

The Man was speechless. It was hard to tell if he was impressed or shocked, but he was slightly uncomfortable with robot.

"Come on Kano! We're done!" shouted the red haired girl. The criminal ran to her direction.

* * *

Hiro and Baymax saw how they left the place and soon, along with the huge fleet of robots. The others arrived to his side, also seeing the enemies leaving. With a sad feeling, they realized that they had failed.

"Oh no!" said Fred. "It's too late"

"They're gone" said Wasabi "with the students"

"What will they do to them?" asked Honey. "They can't possibly have good intentions"

"Now it's impossible" said Gogo angered. "I tried so hard to stop them!"

"So did I" said Honey Lemon "I even had to blow up and building, hoping it would stop them"

"You did what?" said the boys surprised

"That's right" said Gogo. "Unbelievable, isn't it? But seriously Honey! How did you do that?"

"It was simple" she replied " I just threw some chem-balls containing nitroglycerin and bam! The place went off the roof"

The boys simply dropped their jaws.

"I guess I'm capable of doing more things than I could imagine" she said

"Alright!" said Gogo. "Let's go! We still have to find a way to save those students!"

* * *

As the team left the place, they didn't realize that they had been watched by Sonya, who had spied on them on a distance. She arrived late on the place and couldn't interfere on time, but she saw them and their abilities, wondering if they were affiliated with the Black dragon. Luckily, during this whole time, they proved to be good.

"Sonya!" said Jax getting closer "I hope I didn't take too long, I called for back-up, they'll be here soon to help the survivors."

The woman didn't move or anything.

"Sonya?"

"We aren't the only ones looking for Kano" she said

"What are you talking about?"

"I just saw a group of people dressed in some high tech suit, fighting the cyborgs"

"What?"

"I'll explain later. We just need to go back to headquarters, where we can analyze some pictures I took of them, and know their true identities. We are not alone in this mission"

 **Will Sonya be able to contact them. Will The Big Hero 6 find the students? And what is Sektor up to next? To be Continued...**

* * *

 **In case you don't know what nitroglycerin is, it's an explosive chemical compound that is primarily used in Dynamites**


	3. An unexpected Greeting

Neither Cyrax, nor Frost knew exactly where they were, except for the fact that they were locked inside a cell. It was located in another storage building, but it was bigger than the previous one. They were guarded by cyborgs or ninjas, who constantly roamed around. It was a silent moment for both warriors, since any kind of disturbance would anger the guards. However this silence was suddenly broken.

They heard several footsteps entering the building, assuming that something different was happening. Although their cell had a good view of the building's interior, they couldn't see what was going on yet. But then, the guards looked to the entrance. A large shadow began to get closer to the room and soon, Cyrax and Frost saw what it was. A large group of normal looking people had entered the room, being pushed by several guards. They look frightened, in which both fighters realized they had been kidnapped.

They entered the large room and were quickly surrounded by the guards, in which some of them, specifically cyborgs, were pointing their guns into them. Suddenly, someone greeted them welcome; it was Sektor coming down from one of the platforms, accompanied with Noob Saibot.

"I hope that my companions explained to you all the reason why every single one of you are present in this place" said Sektor in a gentle tone, which sounded weird in his robotic voice. The people began looking at each other, showing the lack of understanding of what was going on, or what possibly was about to happen. The red cyborg, looked at their doubtful faces, took a big sigh, and looked up to them.

"I guess I own you all an explanation " he said, as he walked down to the ground. "I heard that you guys have brilliant minds when it comes to robotics. This is your chance to prove yourselves. You all will build an army of robots for me. The designs for them are finished, meanwhile the materials will be soon provided, our scientists will guide you with further information."

The youngsters began to loosen up, and thought that they weren't in some dangerous situation. But as they showed signs of relief, Sektor shot a missile into a wood crate, blowing it up. The students became frightened, meanwhile the black dragon members, who were standing behind the group, smirked.

"However" said Sektor while walking around them. "If any of you dare to run away, refuse to work or try to defy us…"

He looked to Noob Saibot, who moved towards a cyborg. He got summoned a clone, both grabbed one of the cyborg's leg and began pulling until the cyborg was completely ripped apart. The students gasped in shock as they saw the dead body parts being held by those two.

"Did I make myself clear?" asked Sektor. The students nodded in fear.

The red Cyborg commanded them to their work station, meanwhile some guards took the dead body to dispose of it.

"That was quite intimidating" said Kano.

"Indeed" agreed Sektor. "Now, go back to work, It won't take long for them to come."

* * *

"So, did you guys find anything about those attackers?" asked Hiro through his smartphone, in which he was speaking to the rest of the team at the same time. He was walking down the streets, going back home.

" _Nope"_ they replied.

"Unbelievable!" said Hiro. "It's like they're some underground organization"

" _That's exactly what they are"_ said Gogo. _"It's simply useless trying to find them."_

"All I know is that one of them is named Kano"

" _Kano?"_ asked Fred. _"Really? That's a peculiar name."_

" _Which of them is Kano?"_ asked Wasabi

"The one with the laser eye. When Baymax and I were confronting him, one of his mates called him by the name and he ran away."

" _I just hope that the students are okay."_ said Fred.

" _Talking about students"_ said Honey. _"Have you guys seen the news?"_

" _Why?"_ asked Gogo.

" _That attack is all over the news, and they've confirmed the list of kidnapped students"_

"Good, have you looked who they are?"

" _It's a pretty long list"_

"What I mean is if you've seen wha-", Hiro stopped speaking as he saw a familiar face down the street, waving at him. It was his aunt Cass. She was waving and seemed in a rush.

"I gotta go guys, catch up with you later!" He turned off the phone and walked to her.

As he kept getting closer to her, her appearance began changing, she looked angry and as he got close, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What have you done this time Hiro?" she asked irritated,

"W-what's wrong?" saiod Hiro confused.

"Don't be so naïve, there are two agents looking for you!"

"What?"

"They're waiting at the café, now come!"

* * *

As they arrived, Cass' expression soon changed as she called the two agents.

"Here he is" she said.

Hiro saw two agents, who were sitting on stools at the counter, turning around and standing up. It was a muscular black guy and a young blonde haired woman.

"Hello Hiro" said in a calm formal voice.

"umm… hello?" said the boy who still didn't understand what was going on.

"Hiro!" whispered Cass irritated with the boy's lack of respect. But then, she grinned insecurely to the agents.

"Sorry he took so long to arrive, he was probably hanging out with his friends somewhere in the city."

"It's alright Ms. Cass" said the woman.

"Ma'am, May we have a word with the boy?" asked the man "Privately?"

"Oh! Sure! Go ahead, Hiro, take them upstairs. "

* * *

Hiro went upstairs, followed by the two agents meanwhile Cass returned to take care of her business. As he entered his room, both were looking at him suspicious.

"We know who you are Hiro" said the woman, "We saw you yesterday at the campus going on a brawl with several fighters, along with your team"

Hiro widened his eyes in surprised. His identity had been discovered, and he feared that this would bring only trouble on the way.

"b-but-how-w, who are you?" he asked confused

"I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves" said the man "I'm Jackson Briggs, but you can call me Jax"

"And I'm Sonya Blade" said the woman "We work for the Special Forces, a group dedicated to bring down mass criminals"

"Does that include a guy named Kano?" asked Hiro

"Correct!" said Sonya "That's one of them, he's the leader of an criminal organization known as the Black Dragon, and they have been ordered them to kidnap students."

"Okay, but what do you need from me?"

"We need your help" said Jax "And that includes your friends and that Red color armored Giant"

"You mean Baymax?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I'll call him"

"He's here?" asked Sonya

"Yes, let me show you, but I need you to stretch your arm"

"What are you going to do?" asked Sonya suspicious

"To get Baymax attention, trust me"

The woman stretched her arm when suddenly, Hiro slapped her hand.

"Ow" she exclaimed "Are you out of yo-?"

Sonya and Jax widened their eyes as they saw a white thing inflating from the back of the room. The thing revealed to be a White rounded creature, which had two round black eyes.

"Guys, this is Baymax!" said Hiro

"Hello, I am Baymax" said the robot waving his hand in a circular motion "Your Personal Healthcare Companion"

"Baymax, this is Jax and Sonya, they came here to see us"

Both cops still looked at him surprised.

"I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble?" he asked looking to them. But Sonya was still staggered with him, incapable of transmitting any sound. The robot asked again.

"Oh-I'm sorry" she recovered "He… just slapped my hand"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"ummm one?"

" Is this the giant who confronted Kano?" asked Jax uncertain "He seems too docile to fight"

"That's because it's in his programming" replied Hiro "my brother originally created him to provide healthcare and have this gentle personality. But he also has a programming chip created by me that makes him know martial arts."

"Interesting" commented Sonya "Anyway, we got to move"

"Call your friends Hiro" ordered Jax.

"Wait! But you didn't tell me where we are going!"

"We'll explain to you later" said Sonya as she went to the staircase

"But what about my aunt, what will she think?"

"Leave that to us" said Jax.

* * *

"Is hiro in trouble, you're not arresting him are you?" asked Cass worried to the agents in the café .

"No, absolutely not Ms. Hamada" said Sonya "We haven't received any reports from your nephew"

"We are talking about an Investigation" said Jax "and we need his support as a scientist"

"So? He's not in trouble"

"I'm fine aunt Cass" said Hiro carrying is backpack "I'll be back as soon as I can"

The three left the café. and Hiro hoped he would ever comeback home again.

* * *

"So, what now?" asked Gogo , who was reunited with all the others in the courtyard in Fred's house

"We leave" said Sonya "Stand back!"

The young scentists looked to her and saw her turning around, pointing to the h she was holding a small object.

"What is she going to do?" whispered Honey Lemon

"I don't know" said Fred "She must be calling an helicopter to pick us up"

"In your courtyard? Really?" grunted Gogo irritated with her friend's silliness

Sonya was holding a talisman, she held it tight and focused

"Are you sure you can do this?" wondered Jax

"Yes" she replied "Raiden gave me this to use it whenever I need"

She stretched her arm and pointed it forward. The stone began glowing as she started to conjure its powers.

"Jax?" asked Hiro uncomfortable "What's going on?"

"Wait and see" he calmly replied,

At first, nothing had happened. The team began wondering if this was all just a silly joke just to waste their time. They were getting bored with this, and as they thought it was about to be over, the ground began to tremble, and in their front a vast light appeared, which quickly began expanding, forming an circle with an red void. Sonya had summoned a portal.

"Holy Shit!" shouted the team in shock with what they saw.

"Okay, enough observing" said Jax "We got to move"

The scitenitst didn't do anything, since they couldn't get over the fact that there was a huge potal in their fornt

"hurry up!" said Sonya "it only lasts one minute"

They entered the portal and it disappeared.

* * *

"They were inside some laboratory, but it was big and some machines around.

"Where are we?" asked Gogo

"This is one of the special forces research facilities" said Sonya "It has plenty of machine and gadgets, basically the things you guys are used to work with."

"You're finally back" said a voice coming behind of them

An ninja with a blue suit approached them, accompanied with another one, whose suit was grey colored.

"Guys" said Jax "this is Hiro, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred", they greeted the two ninjas, whose name were Sub-zero and Smoke.

"Oh! I almost forgot" said Jax "There's also Baymax"

The man looked to Hiro, asking him to show them. The boy put the box forward and said "ow". Baymax inflated again, surprising both ninjas and greeted them like he always did.

"So, can you guys please explain to us why you need our help?" asked Hiro

"As I told you before" said Sonya "That guy who attacked that campus, Kano, belongs to a underground criminal group known as the black dragon"

"They didn't attack for their own purposes" said Sub-zero "They were hired by a faction known as the Lin Kuei, who is known for training top assassins and creating cyborgs"

"Wait" interrupted Wasabi "So you're saying that those robots we fought where actually cyborgs?"

"Yes" replied Smoke "many of them are actual humans who were transformed into ones through a program known as cyber initiative"

"Why would someone become a cyborg?" asked Honey Lemon "This seems inhumane"

"It is" replied Smoke "They erase all their past memories, turning them into killing machines. Some of them were unwillingly transformed"

Honey was shocked to hear about such a cruel experiment, she would never think of.

"But why did they kidnap students for?" asked Fred.

"It's because of their leader, Sektor" said Jax "He's planning on building an army of new cyborgs, the Tekunin, who apparently are well equipped. However, since it requires a lot of professionals to build them, they decided to get those students and force them to work."

"We tried to stop them" said Sub-zero "But we were outnumbered by those cyborgs and they captured two of our companions"

"And that's why we need your help" said an unfamiliar voice

The team saw a Native American man, who had face painting, coming close to them.

"Nightwolf!" said Sonya surprised "Where have you been?"

"I was working on some stuff" he replied, "Like I did when I was trying to find those kids". He turned around and looked to the team, and saw Baymax, who instantly greeted him with his formal introduction.

"As I was saying" he continued "we all have a reason to stop them, but if we want to take them down, we have to work together."

Hiro looked to his comrades who looked doubtful with the proposal; after all, they never thought how difficult it would be to rescue those students.

"Guys" said Fred between them "I know this sounds crazy, but, think about it. We forged our own armor, we stopped Callaghan and since then, we've helped people in need. There are people in need, and this time, it's our fellow classmates from college, and we have to do this, as the Big Hero 6."

They looked to each other and realized that Fred was right.

"We're in!" said Hiro.

 **Will they be able to stop both the Lin Kuei and Black Dragon now? to be continued...**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I hope you're enjoying the story. I came with the idea for this story after I watched the movie in the theater, back in January, and thought it could work out between the two, since they have robotics in common LOL**


End file.
